


'Kinda' Surf Buddies

by Jessymessy101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mary Ships It, Season/Series 02, Surf buddies, sensitive danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Based on the scene from Season 2 episode 19. When Mary refers to the boys as Surf Buddies and Steve dismisses her comment, Danny gets a little sensitive and begins to worry that Steve is ashamed of their relationship.
Relationships: Mary Ann McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	'Kinda' Surf Buddies

“So are you two surf buddies now?” Mary asked with a grin as Steve passed her a cup of coffee.

“Something like that” Steve gave a quick side-glance at Danny sitting at the table. It was enough of a glance to notice Danny wave his hands in the air in that exasperated way that he does.

“So cute” She commented taking a small sip of the coffee Steve had handed her.

“So how long you staying for?” Steve asked his sister. She had turned up at the beach where he and Danny had been surfing. Or rather Steve had been surfing and Danny had been starting a diplomatic incident with the locals.

“I’ll have to take a rain check on the coffee, I’ve got a flight back to New York this afternoon I’ve got to get back to the hotel and freshen up before the flight” Mary replied.

“But you just got here!” Steve moaned. He was pleased to see his sister despite his previous surprise to seeing her.

“Could I have a cup of coffee?” Danny muttered beside them, Steve heard him but wasn’t going to dignify his partner with an answer.

“We will catch up next time I promise, I have so much to tell you, all good stuff so don’t worry” Mary wrapped her arms around her big brother and spoke into his shoulder giving him an extra squeeze for good measure. Steve could see Danny sliding Mary’s abandoned coffee cup towards him, he couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous man.

“I’m not worried Mary, I’m happy for you really” Steve pulled away holding onto her shoulder a little moment longer.

“I will see you guys in like three days, and you can fill me in on what’s going on with the whole surf buddies thing” She smirked putting an emphasis on buddies.

Danny looked up at Steve who was glancing over his shoulder at him. He caught the slight look of panic in the navy seals eyes. It wasn’t something he saw often on the hardened guy but it was there.

Mary headed out leaving the two men alone again. It didn’t take long for Danny to jump in with the lingering question.

“Excuse me, so we are ‘kinda’ surf buddies now?” Danny asked with a hurt tone.

“Are you sensitive right now?” Steve asked with a smirk on his face and his hands on his hips.

“Yeah little bit, just don’t see why you couldn’t have just told Mary the truth about us instead of saying we are ‘kinda’ surf buddies I just don’t understand that’s all” Danny was rambling and Steve hated when he got like that cause it always mean there was a lecture and or rant brewing in the guy.

“Its not like I denied anything I just didn’t out right say, ‘oh sis by the way since I put you on a plane and sent you away for your own safety I got into a relationship with my partner’, she literally just got back into town.” Steve explained waving his hands around.

“Yeah but it wouldn’t have hurt you to acknowledge the fact, that’s all I’m getting at, it kind of hurt my feelings, its almost as if you’re ashamed of me?” Danny half asked the question not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Ashamed of you…Danno” Steve paused taking an exasperated breath rubbing his hands over his face. When he pulled them away his eyes were drawn to Danny who suddenly looked very small and very sad. He had both hands wrapped around the coffee he was nursing and his thumb was grazing soft circles into the cup.

“Danny?” Steve got no answer. “Would you look at me please, you big dork.” Steve chuckled.

“Sorry, what did you just call me? Is this funny to you? My hurt feelings are funny to you, that’s just great.” Danny shoved the mug away gently flapping his hands about.

“Hey, hey come here stop with all the flapping will you” Steve approached Danny and knelt down beside his chair so he was eye level with his partner. One hand on the table the other gently placed on Danny’s knee. “I do not find it funny and I am not ashamed of you, okay?” Steve didn’t expect an answer but at least Danny turned to look at him.

“You ever going to tell her about us?” Danny asked, his voice soft and quiet almost like a child’s.

“Yeah, I was going to invite her to dinner with us on Friday when she gets back to the island and tell her then.” Steve was glad that Danny was at least looking at him.

“I’m sorry, okay, I just hate the secrecy.” Danny sighed placing a hand over Steve’s that was still resting on his knee.

“I know and I’m sorry, I’m just not keen on people knowing every detail of my private life that’s all. I’ve got a lot of enemies Danny, people that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt someone I love.” He turned his hand over so he was holding Danny’s hand giving it a light squeeze. “And I don’t know what I’d do if anything….if someone…”  
  
“Hey, stop, don’t go there” Danny leapt forward placing his free hand on Steve’s face running his fingers through his hair until his hand was resting at the back of his head his fingers tracing circles into his head just like he’d done on the coffee cup.

“I am right here, no one is going to hurt me you understand, you know why? Huh? Because I have you watching my back and for that, I am the luckiest guy alive” Danny watched Steve break out into a smirk. “What’s so funny? I’m pouring my heart out to you here and you’re sniggering like a little school girl” Danny pulled back slightly letting his hand drop to his shoulder.

“Come back here you idiot, I was just going to say that you’re wrong, you cant be the luckiest guy in the world” Steve replied wrapping his hand around Danny’s wrist so he couldn’t pull it away from his shoulder.

“Oh yeah and why is that smart ass?” Danny was still annoyed.

“Because I’m the luckiest guy in the world” Steve answered with sincerity.

“You absolute sap! I was about to walk out that door you hear me!” Danny moaned.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not going anywhere, come here” Steve pulled him towards him, his hand round the back of his neck pulling him close crashing their lips together. It was rushed at first because Danny was not prepared for the kiss, but they soon slowed it down and Danny breathed in deeply taking in every inch of Steve McGarrett. Steve pulled away but kept his hand firmly around Danny holding him close resting his forehead against his. “I love you.” He whispered. Danny scoffed out a breath, his emotions getting the better of him.

“Yeah, I love you too super seal”. They stayed like that for a few moments longer just breathing each other in and holding each other close before Danny broke the silence. “So ugh, Friday, that’s your birthday right? We may already have some top secret plans on Friday…” Danny paused looking at the raised eyebrow look Steve was now giving him. “Okay, maybe we can swap some plans around, invite your sister even!”

“Shut up” Steve muttered pulling Danny in to stop his lips, at least from talking.

Friday rolled around and the grenade shaped cake was half devoured and the team were happily relaxing on the benches outside Kamekona’s shrimp truck. Mary hugged Steve tightly laughing into his shoulder before she grabbed Danny and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug too.

“I knew it!” She muttered into his shoulder and Danny couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.


End file.
